Just a little space
by The Blu Wizard
Summary: When one has a headache, one normally takes an Advil. That won't really help Marilyn, who has a supernatural ability that comes with a massive migraine.
1. Chapter 1

1: Sit down y'all. I'ma tell a story

 **A/N: this is my first fic So please be lenient. Also, the storyline of this fic will kinda jump around from in between episodes, as I need certain events to be in the storyline and there are certain events that I need to write. The reason for this is because if I didn't, I would end up having to do rewrites, and I just don't want to do that.**

You know when you're on a rollercoaster and the whole world is spinning and there is no way to tell which way is up? Imagine that feeling 24/7. Imagine it pressing against your skull so that it becomes a headache, a migraine which never goes away. Now you might know what it like to be Marilyn Koch

At the risk of sounding like a bland white girl's fanfiction, the story starts at the beginning. With how she got this headache.

A red 2001 jeep drove down a highway in the dark. It's headlights cut through the dark, making cones of light in the dark.

Music from a bygone era was oozing from the radio, but she didn't pay any attention to only paid attention to her thoughts and the road. Which was very calming actually. Until she saw a comet tearing a hole through the night sky. It seemed to come straight toward the car. As the girl saw this fallen star hurl to earth, only one thought ran through her mind, " _AHHHHH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_ So, naturally, she gunned it.

If any police saw her going eighty on a sixty-five zone, she would've just pointed to the comet. But, oddly enough, there were no police. You would think that with all the technology today, they would've redirected traffic. But what was even odder, the comet followed her.

Now, Marilyn was, and never shall be, an astronomer, but she was pretty sure that a meteorite doesn't follow innocent college girls. But this one definitely was. Maybe it skipped comet class. Or whatever education space rocks get.

 _CRASH!_

It smashed into the next lane. The force knocked the car into the ditch. Thankfully, it wasn't a deep ditch.

With a groan, Marilyn extracted her self from the car. She looked at the damage. Surprisingly, nothing was dented, or even scratched. Weird. She'd have to call her dad for a ride. Where was her phone?

 _Marilyn._ In her mind, She heard a voice. It was more like an intense thought. Part of her was freaking out that this was the first five minutes of Supernatural. The other part was just plain freaking out. How did the voice know her name? Was the meteorite connected to this voice?

 _Marilyn!_

The voice now spoke with an exclamation point. She didn't actually see it, but she heard the urgency.

The interstate was illuminated by the cars headlights, and the glowing meteor. As Marilyn walked closer, she could tell that the meteor itself wasn't glowing, it had some sort of lights.

She was now a few yards away.

Then it moved.

The previously indiscernible mound of dark now swiveled into an enormous shape. The shape of a...cat? Yup. A cat. Well, maybe more of a lion, actually.

The cat lowered it head so that we saw eye to eye. It's eyes illuminated from within, like a house at night.

 _Hello Marilyn. I've come to help._

"But I'm not in trouble." Marilyn spoke out loud, not exactly knowing if it was impolite to talk, or if one should use telepathy.

 _My friends are, and you can help them. Please Marilyn. We don't have much time._

She (the voice was definitely feminine) transmitted an image to her mind of a palace being attacked. Her emotions traveled through the image, sadness, powerless.

"I want to help. But...my family, I can't just leave them."

The lioness emitted a wave of resignation, one might call it a sigh. She sent an image of more destruction, whole planets just gone, genocide, and more fun R rated gore. Marilyn got the message; family was a sacrifice, an extremely difficult sacrifice, but one she had to make.

"All right"

She opened up her maw, revealing a door. After the door came a hallway that slopes gently up into a cockpit. Screens wrapped around the chair, on some sort of table.

Marilyn sat in the chair, it was surprisingly comfy and smelled of men's deodorant, sweat and motor oil. That's what the whole cabin smelled like actually.

The lioness started rumbling, and showed Marilyn how to control her. Soon, they were flying amongst the stars.

To say the stars were beautiful would only cheapen the experience. To say that she felt small, and yet like a giant would be more accurate, but still wrong. Imagine, that you are in a giant black pond. That pond is filled with with lives, filled with stars, filled with endless possibilities, and you are only standing in the pond. Touching everything and yet nothing. That is what Space is like.

The lioness showed Marilyn how to make a...wormhole, did she call it? She didn't have time to ask further questions, because as soon as they went through, the completely normal girl passed out.

 **Thanks for reading this! Slav says that in 48298470 realities, you leave a review. hopefully this is one of those 48298470 realities!**


	2. Chapter 2: o brave new world

**A/N: the chapter title is from Shakespeare's play the Tempest**

When Marilyn woke up, she thought that the planet below was earth. But at second glance, the blue was too aquamarine, and the green too yellow.

The lioness dove into the atmosphere. They landed in front of a huge castle. It had a royal grandeur, but it was neglected. Like the groundskeeper retired and the owners didn't replace him.

A roar shook the ground. With the roar that came from the robot, the doors opened. _Go, explore and find them. I'll be waiting._

Following her advice, Marilyn went inside. The place was stunning. A staircase swept like a lady's outstretched gown. She had no idea where she was going or what she was looking for.

Eventually, Marilyn found what seemed to be a hospital. It had that same hospital smell, some sort of sharp disinfectant. But the strange thing was, that lining the walls were some sort of tubes. They were big enough to hold a person...wait...they actually did hold people!

There were seven people in all. Seven tube/pod thingies.

The girl paused outside one, it held a boy, about her height, with a mop of brown hair and skin like a cinnamon latte. He was cute, in a Leo Valdez way. How to get him out? A crowbar maybe?

Marilyn ran her hands across the sides of the pod. As she did, a vision appeared in her minds eye of someone else's hands tap on the clear glass and it unlocked.

She returned to the pod and opened it. The boy stumbles out into her arms. He looked up sleepily at her. "Hello."

"Hello" Marilyn struggled to hold him upright, but he only remained limp in the young woman's arms.

"I think, I think..." He slurred

"All right don't hurt yourself." She half dragged him over to a corner and sat him down.

He reached up and touched her hand, just the barest brush of fingertips against skin. As he did, a swirl of scenes appeared. One where a little boy was running through a cornfield, three people stood in a small kitchen yelling at each other, tears running down their cheeks. Other scenes whirled last too fast to interpret.

He took his fingertips off of her hand. The visions stopped.

"Holy qUIZNACK!" He screamed, backing away. Marilyn was panting as if she had just run. A sharp pain had come right after the vision, threatening to tear her head apart.

"Your...your EYES!" He continued to scream, not helping matters, "oh dios mio, they.. they..." he trailed off as he noticed me clutching my temples. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good now. What were you saying about my eyes?"

"Oh they went like...neon white for a second." He paused, and looked at me with curiosity. "Are you alien? Like, not from Earth or Altea?"

"No, I'm an Earthen. I mean...yes I'm from Earth."

He gave me a smirk, The Troublemaker Smirk, and stuck out his hand. "The name's Lance."

The girl returned returned his smile. "Marilyn." But she didn't take his hand, not really in the mood for another vision followed by a headache. Lance looked at his hand as if it were dirty, then shrugged. "Not a touchy feely person? Okay, that's cool. Like my friend Keith." He pointed to another pod where a short guy with black hair stood. "Speaking of, can you show me how to unlock the pods? It'll go faster with two."

Soon, Lance and I had gotten almost everyone out of the pods. Everyone was pretty loopy from the effects of the cryro, so it was almost comical to watch them stumble around saying stuff like "I just..*sob* love my knife" (Keith). And "Woah, guys, I just realized. Our clothes match our _lions._ Illuminati confirmed!" (Pidge as she was later named)

The girl with flowing white hair, like seriously how did she get that much volume?! She was the first one to shake off the sleepiness. She the assumed a brisk, business-like air by aiming a weapon at Marilyn and demanding who she was.

Lance stood between me and the girl. Her eyes blazed with distrust. "Allura! Allura! It's okay, she's good."

"How do we know?" She snarled, still staring at the poor girl.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would've already." She told her, "I could've disconnected you while you were still asleep, but I didn't." Allura still was wary, but she lowered her weapon.

"Um, how did you get here exactly?" The guy called Hunk asked.

"I um, came with the cat."

Silence and blank stares.

"The uh, the lion?"

Lance tilted his head "which one"

"She's outside." Marilyn paused for a second, "um, could you lead the way? I've only just gotten here."

Everyone followed Allura through the winding castle. It was beautiful, in a alien way. Marilyn loved the material for the walls. How did they make it so elegantly? She reached out to touch it. As soon as her fingers brushed the wall, she saw another vision. This time, longer and way more intense.

"Hey, you okay _chica?"_ Lance asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Marilyn gave him a smile,

"Yeah. I'm fine, just..." She trailed off. As they walked, questions swirled like fruit in a blender. Why was she seeing things? Did it have anything to do with space? Or the wormhole? Or Lance? Where do you find the answers to all these questions?

We left the building, and stood on the green. The lion was exactly where she was left. Standing guard over the castle.

"You piloted the _Black Lion?!"_ The guy with the white forelock, Shane or something, gaped at her.

Marilyn blinked, "well, she did most of the piloting." Everyone stared at her like she had three heads. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

A mechanical buzz emanated from the lion, one might call it a purr. _Not everyone can fly me, but I'm not as picky as Red._ She spoke again, in a tone that can only be described as amused.

"Marilyn," Lance spoke softly, "are you sure you're from Earth?"

"What?!" She felt like a volcano about to explode, felt the anxiety, homesickness and confusion swelling inside. "I'm human! Please, I didn't mean to cause any disturbance, Black said she needed help so I..."

Marilyn's vision shut down and all she saw were images inside my head. Like what happened before, with Lance and the wall. It was similar to daydreaming but so much more real.

Images of beings dying, being destroyed washed over her in horrifying pulses. Two things were constant.

1: a huge black spaceship, wreaking destruction in each image.

2: a headache, building with each scene.

As sudden as they began, they stopped. Marilyn started crying. It was too much.

She wasn't aware of people talking above her, or of someone guiding her to another room. She was only aware of sliding off into unconsciousness, into more dreams that were someone's reality.


End file.
